


Ни да, ни нет

by Urtica



Series: Ни да, ни нет [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF!Danny, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Может, Дэнни и изображает из себя цивила, но на деле не только Стиву довелось спасать мир от террористов.





	Ни да, ни нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can Neither Confirm Nor Deny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344233) by [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby). 



> Спасибо большое [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за бетинг.

Дэнни никогда не беспокоился, что кто-то узнает правду. Напарник – бывалый морской котик – вот лучшее прикрытие. Стив МакГарретт – высокий, с татуировками, суровым взглядом и пушкой наготове – да ему только надписи «Опасно. Засекречено» поперек лба не хватало. Идеальный образец вояки.

На его фоне Дэнни смотрелся исключительно безобидно. В лучшем случае люди считали его хорошим спецом, съевшим пуд соли в розыскной деятельности. Надень галстук, встань рядом со Стивом и изображай некоторую цивилизованность. Никто ничего не заподозрит.

Больше всего Дэнни нравилось спорить с напарником – да и со всем миром. Он активно жестикулировал и постоянно жаловался, как будто именно в этом заключался смысл существования. Подобное поведение было выбрано неспроста. Вспыльчивый и шумный, как только не обзывали Дэнни, зато в яростных отповедях его обидчиков никогда не мелькали характеристики вроде «хитрый» и «скрытный».

У людей складывалось определенное представление о Дэнно Уильямсе. Именно такое, какое ему было нужно.  
\--------

 

Когда утром Дэнни, крепко прижимая к груди пакет с маласадас, появился на работе, он совершенно точно не ожидал встретить там своего старого куратора. От удивления – и привычке к спокойной жизни – Дэнни чуть было не выдал, что они знакомы, но быстро взял себя в руки и изобразил вежливое любопытство.

\- Вы что-то хотели? – спросил он и поставил пакет с вкусностями на суперстол, под вящее неодобрение Коно.

Дэнни отряхнул крупинки сахара с рубашки, галстука и пальцев и протянул руку мужчине, представляясь:

\- Детектив Дэнни Уильямс.

Тот крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.

\- Оуен Донован. Представляю интересы Рейчел Эдвардс в деле о дальнейшем пересмотре условий опеки. Не могли бы мы поговорить наедине?

Ну, зачем он выбрал столь неудачное прикрытие? Да, обычно люди стараются не лезть напрямую с вопросами об опеке и тяжелых разводах к своим коллегам. Но Дэнни работал с жутко любопытными людьми, один из которых и вовсе приходился ему лучшим другом. И которого крайне интересовало благополучие Грейс. И вообще, он любил совать нос куда не следует.

Так что да, Дэнни прекрасно понимал, что без расспросов не обойдется.  
\--------

 

Неужели обязательно надо было использовать перьевую ручку с аудиозаписью рассказа Джека Бристоу? Дэнни настолько давно ушел в отставку, что все это казалось дико нелепым. Но он все равно сосредоточенно слушал запись, поддерживая видимость беседы. Дэнни видел, как губы Джека складываются в слова «опека», «Грейс» и «посещения» - и совершенно точно знал, что МакГарретт делает то же самое – и слышал запись о том, как его старый враг сбежал из тюрьмы и узнал месторасположение Дэнни.

Встреча закончилась. Джека явно озадачило, что Дэнни не мог так просто взять и уехать. Но дочь Джека уже выросла и могла сама постоять за себя. Грейс же была маленькой и беззащитной. Да и не мог Дэнни бросить Коно и Чина. И Стива.

После ухода Джека Дэнни вылетел из кабинета, потрясая кулаками и громко ругаясь на стерву бывшую жену и общую несправедливость мира. Команда, конечно, поверила ему. Когда Стив не смотрел на него, Дэнни взглянул на Стива. Эх, какие секреты они хранят.

Знание, что и Стив многое скрывает, немного помогло успокоить чувство вины – усмирить желание говорить только правду и ничего не выдумывать. Стив тоже творил темные дела, о которых он никогда никому не расскажет. Не потому, что не доверяет – нет, просто так уж заведено.  
\--------

 

Посреди ночи Дэнни позвонил Стив. Его отправляли на задание с морскими котиками и он, конечно, не мог рассказать ничего конкретного. Дэнни все прекрасно понимал – но, когда они уже прощались, Стив почти прошептал его имя с такой интонацией, что Дэнни заметил и болезненное напряжение, и то, как тяжело дается Стиву молчание. Он с трудом поборол желание схватить оружие и заявить, что едет с ними. Но больше Дэнни таким не занимался.

Поэтому он занялся сбором информации. Контакты в мире международного шпионажа – постоянно движущиеся мишени и не только в переносном смысле. Языки, которыми раньше Дэнни владел свободно, теперь лежали полузабытые где-то на окраине разума. Он провел несколько больше времени, чем хотелось бы признавать, сидя с трубкой в руке и вспоминая, какие глаголы спрягаются с être, а не с avoir – чтобы собеседники не приняли его за полного идиота.

Наконец экран компьютера мигнул и выдал искомое – хех, Дэнни куда лучше обращался с техникой, чем показывал – и замер. Все мысли будто вымели из головы, зато мышцы загудели от еле сдерживаемого желания двигаться, срочно что-то сделать.

В файле были указаны место и время прибытия и отбытия для задания Стива. Дэнни взглянул на часы – черт, Стив еще на острове, но уже, согласно протокола, отключил за три часа все средства личной коммуникации.

Да что Дэнни мог сказать, дозвонись до группы котиков? Внутренний голос был громким и агрессивным, когда он только начал думать с некогда фальшивым джерсийским акцентом? Дэнни хмыкнул. Вот что бывает, когда медленно превращаешься в того, кем хочешь казаться для окружающих.

С этой мыслью он запрыгнул в машину.  
\---------

 

Впереди Дэнни видел вереницу подмигивающих огоньков – взлетная полоса аэродрома. Снова посмотрев на циферблат, он примерно прикинул, сколько осталось времени до отлета Стива. Но у него все еще не было плана.

Как объяснить Стиву, что на базе, куда он с командой котиков собирается проникнуть, знают об их планах и собираются дать отпор? И уж тем более, как рассказать, откуда Дэнни это известно. Включая все детали операции. Вряд ли Дэнни стоило пускаться в воспоминания, что он, возможно, единственный выживший после спецоперации пару лет назад закончившейся абсолютным провалом. А так же вдаваться в подробности о наличии связи между базой, на которую отправлялась команда Стива, и недавним побегом человека, страстно жаждущего смерти Дэнни.

Он довольно легко пробрался на территорию военного аэродрома. Да, некоторые навыки не ржавеют, с довольной ухмылкой подумал Дэнни.

Ловко маневрируя между ангарами и разными запчастями для самолетов и вертолетов, Дэнни проникал все дальше на авиабазу. Шум заработавших двигателей подгонял его, но Дэнни знал, что не успеет. Когда он добежал до взлетной полосы, самолет уже брал разгон.

Опоздал.  
\--------

 

И это моя жизнь, думал Дэнни. Что может сравниться с такой радостью? Лежать часами на раскаленной алюминиевой крыше вместе с двумя крайне пахучими десантниками (их связь с выдержала проверку временем). Слева от него, куда более приятно пахнущая напарница по старым делам, Сидни Бристоу, внимательно смотрела в бинокль.

Напяленное военное барахло тоже не способствовало комфорту. Дэнни никогда не носил боевое обмундирование, даже когда работал в поле. Его задачи обычно была следующей - проникновения на какой-нибудь официальное мероприятие и тихое устранение цели где-то в коридорах. А не открытое противостояние. Дэнни чуть ли не хихикал, затягивая не одну, целых две набедренные кабуры.

То ли жар от раскаленной крыши, то ли мысли о веселье, которое, несомненно, обуяет Стива, увидевшего количество навешенного на Дэнни оружия, он и сам повеселел. На мгновение Дэнни словно перенесся со своего наблюдательного пункта у слухового окна – из которого виднелась побитая, прикованная за руки и за ноги к стене, команда Стива – обратно домой. Какая ирония, Дэнни родился как раз на Гавайях. Казалось, он сидит на одном из кресел на пляже у Стива, держит на коленях блюдо с закусками и с нетерпением ждет, когда пожарится мясо на гриле.

Дэнни будто наяву услышал звон чокающихся запотевших бутылок Лонгбордов… и только потом понял, что это проверяла свой пистолет Сидни. 

– Ушли, - прошептала она. – Вперед.

С трудом подавив желание разразиться бурными жалобами на несправедливость мира, Дэнни кивнул, поправил тактические очки, шлем и полумаску, закрывающую нижнюю часть лица.

Вместе они выбили окно. Звуку бьющегося стекла вторил шелест разворачивающихся веревок и пронзительный свист, с которым кожаные перчатки и ботинки скользили вниз, в самое брюхо алюминиевого чудовища.  
\--------

 

Даже побитые, котики оказались вполне в состоянии самостоятельно влезть на крышу. Дэнни обошел Стива по широкой дуге, заняв максимально далекую от него позицию, предоставив вести переговоры Джиму и Палмеру, а Сидни – выпутывать Стива из оков. Но, несмотря на все меры, Дэнни затылком чувствовал его взгляд, и старался больше ничем не выдавать себя. Даже в военных шмотках его рост и фигура наверняка наводили на размышления. Да и вообще, какая-то часть Дэнни знала, что и в полной темноте Стив бы его ни с кем не перепутал.

Постепенно жар от буровящего его взгляда исчез, и Дэнни рискнул обернуться и посмотреть на напарника, который теперь наблюдал, как его команда лезет по веревкам. Дэнни знал, что Стив собрался покидать базу последним, но понимал – одного он его не оставит ни на секунду.

В конце концов, они остались наедине. Глубоко вздохнув, Дэнни посмотрел Стиву в глаза. Технически, у Дэнни имелось преимущество – там где, его лицо прикрывали очки и маска, у Стива была только засохшая кровь из разбитой брови – но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он все равно чем-то выдал себя.

\- Вместе? – спросил он, наконец решившись.

Мгновение казалось, что Стив сейчас лопнет от злости, но потом тот взял себя в руки и сдержанно кивнул. Он повернулся к веревкам, но все равно краем глаза следил за каждым движением Дэнни.

Дэнни легко залез наверх. Он никогда не притворялся неумелым или физически не подготовленным, Пять-0 требовала постоянно находиться в хорошей форме. Но теперь ему не нужно было скрывать навыки тренированного оперативника, и Дэнни отточенными движениями перехватывал веревку. На секунду ему казалось, что Стив обгонит его, но какая-то часть Дэнни искренне радовалась возможности впервые поиграть на одном со Стивом уровне.  
\--------

 

Дорога обратно до халупы, которую команда Дэнни арендовала в качестве базы, была напряженной в лучшем случае, и убийственной – в худшем. Ухабистая дорога, пронизывающие злобные взгляды… Да Дэнни испытал почти облегчение, когда по ним начали палить! Обезвреживание нападавших не заняло много времени. Сжимая пулемет, он занял позицию у пассажирского окна. Кажется, Дэнни узнал одного из стрелявших за разбитым ветровым стеклом. Впрочем, второе тело, вылетевшее через лобовое, было ему тоже знакомо.

\- Эй, погоди, - пробормотал Дэнни, пнув Стива ботинком в бедро. Когда они только грузились в машину, Стив тут же занял водительское место и выжидающе протянул руку ладонью кверху. Дэнни чуть не засмеялся и бросил ключи ему в голову. Воцарившаяся непринужденная атмосфера разрушилась, стоило Дэнни бросить очки на приборную панель и стянуть маску на шею – четыре часа они ехали в тишине.

\- Ты не мог бы остановиться? – неловко перебирая ногами, Дэнни нормально уселся на сидении. Стоило машине притормозить, он тут же распахнул дверь и, целясь из автомата, выпрыгнул наружу.

Он чувствовал, что Стив прикрывает его сзади, а с боков заходят Джим и один из парней Стива. Они быстро окружили лежащее на дороге тело.

\- Патрик, - произнес совсем не удивленный Дэнни.

\- Агент Уильямс, - ответило тело, с трудом выдыхая воздух напополам с кровью. Грудь нападавшего вздымалась, спина выгибалась, отрываясь от земли, как будто он пытался надышаться впрок. – Или правильнее сказать детектив?

Плывущий взгляд остановился на Стиве, застывшем за спиной у Дэнни.

\- И твоя верная псина.

Дэнни с трудом сдержался, чтобы не уронить автомат в пыль и не начать судорожно ржать. Нет, его не особо прельщало сдохнуть от смеха в джунглях.

\- Ты явно плохо знаешь Стива.

Дэнни заметил, как взгляд Патрика скользнул вниз, и сразу понял, что тот смотрит на порезы и ссадины на руках Стива, на окровавленную и стесанную кожу запястий.

\- Вообще-то… - его речь прервал приступ судорожного кашля. Наконец, Патрик восстановил дыхание: - Вообще-то, мы успели неплохо познакомиться, - он выдавил ухмылку, которая, похоже, отняла у него немало сил. – Знал, что из него выйдет прекрасная приманка. Зачем убивать тебя на Оаху, среди цивилизации, если мы можем выманить сюда и устранить?

Дэнни с интересом посмотрел на него.

\- И как, получилось?  
\--------

 

Под щекой почти болезненно завибрировало, Дэнни очнулся от неглубокой дремы, в которую позволил себе погрузиться. Самолет немного накренился влево перед посадкой и сквозь навалившуюся усталость он понял, что они прилетели домой. Дэнни потянулся, приходя в себя, и огляделся – самолет был почти пуст. Джим и Палмер улетели другим рейсом, Сидни осталась в Колумбии, заниматься чем-то, о чем Дэнни не хотел иметь ни малейшего представления. Команда Стива отвалила во тьму ночи, буркнув слова благодарности. Хорошо, хоть Стив остался. Несмотря на то, что они продолжали общаться скорее как первобытные люди, он никуда не ушел.

Дэнни поерзал в кресле – скорее, откидывающемся металлическом сидении, приделанном к стене самолета – поставил локти на колени, хлопнул в ладоши и поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот сидел напротив, привалившись к куче набитых сумок, закрепленных под военной сеткой. Стив выглядел усталым и несчастным, и Дэнни не знал, что ему больше хочется, наорать на него или начать извиняться.

\- Послушай, - начал было он, но осекся. Потом, собравшись с духом, повторил. – Послушай. Может мы не такие уж разные, ты и я.

Злость Стива была почти осязаема.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - и тот махнул в сторону арсенала, навешанного на Дэнни, две набедренные кобуры и ножны на левой щиколотке.

Дэнни сжал зубы и устало потер глаза.

\- Ты злишься, потому что тебе не нравится правда или потому что я не сказал тебе? Ну, как бы, ты и сам не лучше.

Стив придвинулся ближе.

\- Ничего подобного. И ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

Не выдержав, Дэнни всплеснул руками.

\- Понимаю? Да каждый раз, стоит кому-нибудь упомянуть что-то хотя бы отдаленно связанное с водой, ты весь ощетиниваешься! Когда на прошлой неделе Грейс вспомнила передачу о морских животных, клянусь, я видел, как у тебя шерсть на загривке дыбом встала.

\- Ха. Ты знал, чем я занимался. У тебя нечестное преимущество.

Брови Дэнни сами собой поползли вверх.

\- Нечестное преимущество?! – внезапно у него кончились силы спорить. – Разве недостаточно, что я отправился за тобой?

Стив тоже отступил, будто съежившись. Он откинулся на неудобную стену самолета, но явно не собирался так просто сдаваться.

\- У меня есть допуск. Ты мог просто рассказать мне.

Дэнни решил старательно проигнорировать этот факт. Ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать уровни доступа – слишком хорошо он помнил, как Стив выхватил папку с «Операцией Клубничные поля» у него из рук. Помнил собственный страх, что где-то в такой же комнате лежит папка с его фотографиями.

\- Слушай. Это очень хорошо, что у тебя есть доступ. Но и у меня он есть. И знаешь, что? Я никогда не искал информацию о тебе. Не лез не в свое дело. Не копался в твоем прошлом, кроме тех случаев, когда оно само нас находило. Потому что ты мой друг. Я доверяю тебе. Хорошо, я знаю, что ты морской котик, и ты не знаешь, что я работал на ЦРУ, и что такого?

Стив вскинулся, но Дэнни прервал его резким взмахом руки. 

\- Ты никогда не расскажешь мне о своих командировках, и я тебе – о своих операциях. Потому что это касается не только нас, но и всех, с кем мы работали, и тех, кого старались защитить. Ты и правда хочешь вытащить это на свет? Да? Ты мне, я тебе? Тебе это нужно?

Дэнни подался вперед, так, что их со Стивом ботинки почти соприкасались. Зачем он старался держаться ближе? Наверное, контроль Дэнни над собственным телом несколько ослаб. Ощутив прилив странной нежности, он пнул Стива по щиколотке.

\- Я - это все еще я. И ты - это ты.  
\--------

 

На самом деле… нет, подумал Дэнни, когда еле заметная глазу тень в доме Стива взвилась из-за дивана. В следующий момент Дэнни, приложившийся спиной об пол, уже пялился в потолок.

\- Я убью тебя, - радостно объявил он тени, склонившейся над ним. – У тебя, Стивен, интеллектуальная мощь черничной печеньки. Я убью тебя, причем с огромным удовольствием.

Стоило Стиву насмешливо фыркнуть, Дэнни разозлился еще больше.

\- Да ни в жизнь. Счет 3:3.

В предрассветном полумраке Стив протянул ему руку, помогая встать, но Дэнни сбросил ее и поднялся без посторонней помощи.

\- Я отказываюсь опускаться до твоего уровня, - сказал Дэнни и отправился на кухню - завтракать.

Не включая свет, он вытащил миску и насыпал себе хлопьев. Что же отличное знание кухни Стива говорило о нем? Дэнни отказывался даже обдумывать этот вопрос. Особенно когда спина предательски ныла после неудачного приземления.

Дэнни добавил к хлопьям молока и уже приготовился вкушать завтрак, как этот оголодавший засранец быстро и ловко увел у него миску прямо из-под носа.

\- Знаешь, я начинаю сомневаться, действительно ли ты работал на ЦРУ, - прочавкал Стив.

Дэнни удержался от комментария о невоспитанных тупоголовых вояках, предпочтя физически зажать Стиву рот.

Тот закатил глаза и устроил целый спектакль, выразительно пережевывая и глотая, после чего продолжил:

\- Ты же все выдумал, чтобы посмеяться надо мной, правда? На самом деле ты член Центрального Ресторанного Управления или чего-то подобного.

Дэнни положил руку на сердце, как будто слова Стива поразили его до глубины души.

\- Ах, офицер, вы разоблачили меня. На моем счету много, много вкусняшек. И вообще, убери ложку от моего лица.

\- Почему ты не даешь сдачи? – судя по выражению лица, Стив пытался одновременно выдавить из Дэнни ответ, и понять, как тот умудрился незаметно выхватить у него ложку и теперь собирался, наконец, доесть хлопья. – Знаю, ты предпочитаешь огнестрел рукопашному бою, но не может же все быть настолько плохо.

Нет, Дэнни, конечно, всегда знал, когда его пытаются взять на слабо. Но он физически не мог устоять перед соблазном.

\- Ну, давай.  
\-------

 

\- Да ну! - выкрикнул Стив, кубарем полетев на песок.

Дэнни заметил, как встревоженные и ничего не понимающие Чин и Коно тут же схватились за оружие и окружили их. Они быстро оглядели распростертого Стива и начали с подозрением изучать отдыхающих на пляже.

Никто не заметил, как Дэнни исподтишка пнул Стива под коленки.

\- Ты, хм, кажется, споткнулся, Стивен. Неужели маленький камушек послужил причиной падения великого морского офицера? – Дэнни ухмылялся так широко, что заныли щеки.

Хех, могу же, если хочу, самодовольно подумал он.  
\-------

 

\- Ну ладно, - Стив явно что-то задумал. – Допустим, у тебя действительно есть… некоторые умения, - он попытался высвободить плечо, но Дэнни держал крепко. – Не хочешь меня отпустить?

Дэнни выпустил Стива, метнулся к входной двери дома и с невинным видом встал, прижавшись к ней спиной.

\- Прости мою недоверчивость, но когда ты в прошлый раз пытался разыграть этот сценарий, я тебя уложил.

Стив последовал за ним. Он остановился перед Дэнни, драматически нависая.

Стоило Дэнни подумать, что Стив ограничится удивленно приподнятой бровью в ответ, тот выдал:

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы могли бы заниматься любовью, а не войной?

У Дэнни от удивления чуть не выронил отмычку, которой незаметно пытался открыть дверь – раз уж Стив втянул его в свои игры, то нечего сдерживаться.

Мгновение Дэнни мог только ошарашенно моргать, но быстро взял себя в руки. Как-то раз, в Эгейском регионе Турции, ему пришлось доказывать, что он хочет приобрести верблюда для путешествий (беглые торговцы оружием, понимаете), а не для секса. Наверное, если смешать 50% оперативника ЦРУ, 50% морского котика и 100% особого подразделения Гавайев, то получишь 200% шанс на абсолютно безумный разговор.

\- Да, конечно, приходило. Хотя, должен отметить, ничего не мешает заниматься нам и тем, и другим.  
\-------

 

Время шло своим чередом. Стив притащил его на стрельбище в Перл – и пыхтел от ярости, когда оказалось, что точность выстрелов из M25 у Дэнни выше. Зато Стив быстрее перезаряжался, и в итоге счет был равным.

Постепенно они притерлись друг к другу. Скрытные атаки на восходе сменились ночными минетами, попытки свалить друг друга с ног теперь приводили не к дракам, а к жаркому, ленивому утреннему сексу в душе.

Но все это, конечно, не мешало Дэнни произнести «Ах ты козлина» в сторону Стива, затаившегося в двадцать шагах у стены склада и изучавшего окрестности. Он поднял руку и продемонстрировал команде серию идиотских, бессмысленных жестов.

Чин, как всегда спокойный, и бровью не повел. Коно прореагировала куда более экспрессивно. Дэнни с трудом сдержался, чтобы не бросить все и не отправиться домой. Хотя очень хотелось.

\- Он показывает, что самолет готовится к отлету. И с дальней крыши их прикрывает снайпер. Еще он думает, что проще всего будет проникнуть через окно, - указательным пальцем Дэнни очертил в воздухе квадрат и глянул в сторону окна, находящегося примерно в двух метрах от земли. – У, пиздюк.

В ответ на удивление команды Дэнни только отмахнулся.

\- Ты же сам говорил, Чин, что я слишком много общаюсь с МакГарреттом.

\- Друг, - вздохнула Коно. – От твоих интимных разговоров с МакГарретом вянут уши.  
\-----

 

Крепко сжимая в руках кружку утреннего кофе, Дэнни спокойно, но немного кровожадно разглядывал Стива.

\- Что, прости?

Скрестив руки на груди, Стив прислонился к раковине.

\- Опять эти твои штучки, Дэнни. Ты переспрашиваешь меня, чтобы выиграть время для обдумывания ответа, хотя прекрасно понял все с первого раза.

Ну, может, так оно и было. Дэнни решил не заострять на этом внимание и, прищурившись, повторил.

\- Неважно, повтори еще раз.

\- Возможно, меня попросили кое-что сделать в одной пещере в одной стране, название которой заканчивается на -стан, и я подумал, что может ты не прочь увязаться следом.

\- Так, Стивен, - начал Дэнни, подняв вверх палец. – Во-первых, не пытайся изображать сарказм, тебе это не идет. Понял? Во-вторых, я не увязываюсь следом. Мой урду на порядок лучше твоего, который больше похож на рев яка с несварением.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь. Редкое зрелище!

\- Есть такое. Так что?

Он казался удивительно уязвимым и это шокировало. Как они дошли до такого? Стив просит его помочь с чем-то засекреченным. Дэнни прекрасно помнил, как яростно Стив обзывал его предателем, когда они летели домой с той злополучной миссии.

Они никогда не будут обсуждать свое прошлое. Бывших коллег. Жизни, которые они забрали, и ошибки, которые совершили. Пожалуй, это был их личный способ защитить друг друга.

\- Ну, - сказал Дэнни и улыбнулся. – Так чего мы ждем?


End file.
